Dove
by DemonataFangirl
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the little sayings you see on the inside of Dove chocolates. Cam.
1. Go on, have another

**AN: The first story I'm publishing, but not the first I've written. The pairing is Cam, maybe with a little Spam thrown in for good measure.**

**This story is going to be a bunch of oneshots based off of the little sayings you get on the Dove chocolate wrappers, and will be updated whenever I get a wrapper with a new saying.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

_**Go on, have another.**_

You hadn't wanted to go to the fair. It was Seattle - which meant endless gray and drizzle, and really, who wants to ride a roller coaster that's covered in water - and you had homework (well, you both did, but _you _would actually do it), and there were a million reasons to say no.

But when it came down to it, you couldn't. You could never say no to Sam. Not when saying yes meant that Sam would grin, and wrap her arms around you, and whisper "You're the best, Carls." in a way that made you shudder - the good kind of shudder.

Sam looked at you as you neared the top of the track, all smiles as she shouted "You alright, cupcake?" There was no time for words - only delighted screams as the rollercoaster zoomed downwards. Truth be told, you were better than alright - you was high as a kite, high on adrenaline and sugar and Sam.

Sam threw an arm around your shoulder and stuck out her tongue as the camera flashed, and when Sam withdrew it to get off the ride, you hated the cold feeling it left behind.

You wished that for once she wouldn't let go.

"C'mon, Carly, lets get some more cotton candy. I'm starving!" she says/shouts, (totally ignoring your lecture on how sugar = cavities, and Jesus Christ, you did _not_ want to take her to the dentist again) grabbing your arm and dragging you to the nearest food stand. You can't believe that neither of you has thrown up yet - but then again, Sam has a stomach of steel, and by now you're so familiar with the butterflies you get whenever she's around that a few rollercoasters seem like cake.

You can't recall when the butterflies first showed up. All you know is that when Sam plays with your hair, or strokes your arm, or even looks at you (yes, you're that lame - all it takes is a glance) like _that_, it does things to your insides. Good things.

Sam comes back, her sugar cravings satisfied (for now), and grabs your arm to drag you to the next rollercoaster ride. She's got sugar stuck to the corners of her mouth, and you lick your lips.

_What would it be like to taste it?_

"Where are we going, Sam?" you ask. She's taking you to the other end of the fair, away from most of the big, scary rides. Sam answers by way of pushing some kid out of the line for the ferris wheel and hopping in. You stumble on the steps and she grabs your wrist, steadying you and pulling you towards her.

Her eyes are _gorgeous, _you realize. You've never seen them this close up before - your faces are inches away. She blinks and lets go, allowing you to drop into your seat.

Seattle is beautiful at night. In the wheel with Sam, you feel like you're on top of the world, looking out at the amazing scenery. Her voice cuts through your daydreams.

"Hang on to me, alright?" she says, wrapping her arms around you suddenly and grinning like a maniac. "This might be a little bumpy."

Before you can ask her what the hell she's doing, you reach the top of the wheel and crash to a stop. Your faces collide, your lips connect.

It takes a few seconds to realize that this isn't just your lips joining for a brief instant - Sam's _kissing_ you, and you kiss back fervently. She tastes like cotton candy and some fruit you can't name. When you break apart for oxygen (your least favorite element - it made you stop kissing Sam), she's looking at you with those gorgeous eyes.

"I, um, think you figured it out, but I….. I really like you, Carls. No, scratch that. I-I l_ove _you." she says nervously. As if you would ever turn her down. You could never say no to Sam.

"I love you too, Sam." you say, and her whole face lights up.

"Awesome." she says, with all her typical eloquency. You're curious about something, though.

"How did you know when the wheel would stop?" you ask. She grins her little devisnt grin. "Easy. I rigged it."

"What if I didn't like you? Wouldn't that have been awkward?" you tease. She laughs. "I was pretty sure you did. You were checking me out all day."

Damn. She got you. So much for being sneaky.

"You know," you say, a smile on your face "we're probably going to be stuck up here for a few hours. What should we do to…entertain ourselves?" Sam smiles again, wider than before.

"You can have another one if you want." she says, and you laugh as you wrap your arms around each other and kiss.

Too much of a good thing is _wonderful_.

-end-

**Review if you liked it, hated it, or noticed any mistakes. All criticism is encouraged. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oneshot numero dos. As always, I don't own iCarly.**

_**It's definitely a bubble bath day.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Annnnnd…. We're clear!" he shouts, and you grin, throwing down the hula hoop and astronaut helmet. "Another awesome iCarly." you say. "Mama wants some ham to celebrate." You walk out of the studio (making sure to pull out one of Fredward's many cords) and return a few minutes later with a half-eaten bowl of taco meat.

It's not exactly ham, but who cares?

"You haven't taken off your costume, babe." It's true. Carly's still in her alligator suit, a frown on her face. You put down the meat (_Later, food. Mama's coming back for you.._) and unzip the suit, helping her out of it and wrapping your arms around her to pull her in for a kiss. Carly doesn't frown. Not if you can help it.

"Ugh, could you _please_ not do that in front of me? I get it - you're dating her, I'm not. No need to rub it in." Freddie groans. You smirk. This is too easy.

"Do what?" you reply. He crosses his arms. "Don't act like you don't know, Sam." You turn and look straight at him, an innocent look on your face. "You mean - this?" You kiss her openly, drawing out his torment. You reach down to grab Carly's butt playfully, and she squeaks and pulls away. God, she's adorable.

"Oh, just get a room!" he huffs. You look at him again. "Freddork, we _did_ get a room. This _is _a room. Furthermore, it's a room in Carly's house." Carly sighs and smiles. "Sam, be nice."

She sounds so worn out. You're concerned. Carly's always so peppy, bubbly, full of energy. Nothing and no one is allowed to wear her out like this.

Except for you. It's quite enjoyable when you wear Carly out, actually.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" you say. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just really, really tired." You look at the creases in her forehead and smooth them out with three fingers. "C'mon, Carls. Something's bugging you. Spill."

She sighs. "The SATs are in a week. Freddie got his techie scholarship, and the talent scout loved you. I need at least a part scholarship if I'm going to go to NYU with you guys, and I've taken like seven prep courses, and I'm just stressed and tired."

You begin to mumble an apology when Ms. Benson bursts into the door, a crazed glint in her eye and a sponge in her hand. "Fredward Benson! You are four days, three hours, and twenty seven minutes overdue for your tick bath! Come with me this instant!"

"Aw, Mo- OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" You can't keep the smile off your face as the dweeb gets dragged out by his ear. Sometimes you really love life.

Inspiration strikes as Freddie's moans die down. "That's it!"

"What's it?" says Carly. "I am getting you to relax. We are going to take a bath." you reply. This'll be fun.

"A bath?" she says, an incredulous look on her face. You can't blame her. This was awfully random, after all. "Sam, it's 7 o'clock. Besides, we both showered this morning."

"So? That was a _shower _- this is a _bath_. Totally different." She's not entirely convinced, but she lets you pull her to the bathroom.

You grin wolfishly as you capture her lips, breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. A few minutes of making out later, you're both naked and the water is warm. She sighs as she looks at the tub.

"Sam, how much bubble bath did you actually use?" You hide the once-full container behind your back and slip into the water before she can ask any more questions. She chuckles, then follows suit and just like that she's in your lap.

She turns her head to kiss you softly, and you definitely feel it heating up as she skims her fingers lightly across your abs and your hand slips up her thigh.

She moans into your neck as you slip two fingers into her, eventually shuddering in that way that's _oh-so-sexy_ and digging her nails into your back as she says your name like it's a mantra. When she pulls away after the longest time, she's got this wide grin on her face.

"_I did that" _you think as you look at her smile, and you're insanely proud of yourself. She hasn't smiled like that in a while.

"Better, cupcake?" you say, and all Carly does is laugh and splash bubbly foam all over you.

These baths _are _rather relaxing.

-end-

**AN: Oh my FSM. I am so sorry for my absence. I've had horrible internet problems. **

**Reviews would be awesome, and I welcome all criticism - it inspires me to write, and to write well.**


End file.
